1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telescopic shaft and a steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-053943 proposes a telescopic shaft in which a coil spring is disposed between a washer disposed at a distal end portion of an inner shaft, and a ball. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-197818 proposes a telescopic shaft in which a spring plate is interposed between a washer fixed to a shaft end of a male shaft by crimping, and a washer facing a ball.